Power Girl
Summary Power Girl is the Earth-Two equivalent of Supergirl, native Kryptonian and cousin to Superman. Her origins have changed several times in continuity when the Multiverse was erased Post-Crisis. The distinctive costume she wears lacks an emblem, and she uses this as an advantage to distract others in combat. She has been a member of the Justice League, the Justice Society, Infinity, Inc., Birds of Prey, the Suicide Squad and the Sovereign Seven. Power Girl was created by Gerry Conway, Ric Estrada, and Wally Wood, first appearing in All-Star Comics ''#58. (1976) Power and Stats '''Tier: 4-A' Name: Kara Zor-El/Power Girl Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: Likely late 20s to early 30s Classification: Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: '''Stellar radiation absorption, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), skilled Hand-to-Hand combatant, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Ice Breath, X-ray Vision, Energy Absorption, Invulnerability, Intangibility '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Is a Kryptonian with a similar level of power to Supergirl) Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat and Travel speed Lifting Strength: Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled businesswoman. Crafty hand-to-hand-combattant. Weaknesses: Power Girl is weak to Kryptonite, red sunlight, and true magic. Feats: Strength Punched through a giant magic sword Pushed a giant ball of space-junk With Martian Manhunter, Superman, and a few other powerhouses Can easily break Green Lantern constructs Can clock Wonder Woman, at one point punching her to Canada Beats up an alternate Universe Superman Stomped Solomon Grundy Speed Impressed Mr. Terrific Can Blitz Wonder Woman Durability Tanked blows from a powerful demon 1 2 Hit hard enough to send her to the moon, mildly annoyed Withstood several strikes from Wonder Woman without a scratch Tanked a beating from Superman Tanks blasts from Booster Gold, Fire, and Ice 1 2 No-Selled a punch from Aquaman Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Kara possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Kara's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological makeup includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and her bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Kara can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. ** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Kara can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. ** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Kara's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ** Infrared Vision: Kara's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Kara is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Kara is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, she extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Super-Breath: Kara is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches